Demon in my View
by SilentXStudies
Summary: Amu and the gang are in high school now... People call ikuto 'the demon' but the guardians dont belive it untill amu falls for him and gets changed... will she choose thte darkside or will she choose the light?
1. The Demon In My View

**Okay i told everyone that i was going to start a new story with Ikuto and Amu called Demon in my view well this took me a week to think of all the good stuff like the beginning.... so get to reading cuz i know you are going to like it!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!: I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA AND IF I DID WELL LETS JUST SAY IT WOULD BE ALL ABOUT IKUTO AND AMU MAKING OUT!!!!!! Im suck a good girl...... XD**

**_Demon in my View_**

**The night is full of mystery. Even when the moon is brightest secrets hide everywhere. Then the sun rises and its rays cast so many shadows that the day creates more illusions than all the veiled truth of the night. I have lived in this illusion for much of my life but i have never belonged to it. I existed for too long in the realm between nothingness and life, and even now the night whispers to me. A strong cord binds me to the darkness and shields me from the light.**

Amu woke up in the morning to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She hit it to turn it off and sat up.

"Today is the start of High School and i cant wait to see all my friends!" Amu exclaimed as she got out of bed and got dressed in her new school uniform. She ran down the stairs and as soon as she sa down her parents were taking pictures.

"My little Amu-chan is going to high school!" mama-san said taking a picture.

"Nooooooo my Amu-chan is growing up!" Papa-san cried as he turned to Ami.

"You will stay my little child right?" Papa-san asked Ami. "You wont go to high school and get boyfriends will you?"

"Ami-chan already has boyfriends." Ami said to papa-san.

"Nooooo my little girl is growing up too! Im running away!" Papa-san cried as he ran into the bathroom.

"Typical." Amu said. "Well im off to school mama see you when i get home!" Amu waved and was out the door. Amu ran up the street and caught up with Tadase.

"Tadase! Wait up!" Amu called to him waving. Tadase turned around and smiled stopped where he was. Amu ran and caught up to him breathing after she stopped.

"Good morning Amu-chan." Tadase greeted Amu as they began to walk to school.

"I cant belive that we are now in High School." Tadase said to Amu when out of the alley came Rima and Yaya.

"Rima! Yaya! Its great to see you guys again!" Amu said running over to them and hugging them.

"Amu-chi! Its great to see you too!" Yaya told Amu.

"How have you been Amu?" Rima asked her with a slight smile.

"Ive been great common walk with me and Tadase to school!" Amu pleaded. They shrugged and joined them when all of a sudden Amu got a slap on the back of her head.

"Yo!"

"Kukai!" Yaya exclaimed as she jumpped on him.

"Yaya missed you!" Yaya said with a slight sniffle.

"What was that for Kukai?" Amu said one hand on the back of her head where Kukai hit him.

"I though i would walk with the former guardians to school today." Kukai told them as he joined thier group. They walked and walked untill they got to the gates of their new school and walked in untill they were near the door.

"Wow this place is big!" Yaya exclaimed looking around.

"Yea it is quite big." Amu added.

"Gotts run! Gotta get to class before the teacher." Kuakai said as he ran off leaving everyone else behind. They turned when they heard some chatting for these 3rd year high school girls.

"Look over there its Ikuto Tysukiyomi!" One said.

"He is so hot i want to be his girlfriend!" Said the second.

"No you dont trust me. People here call him 'the demon.' Reason is whoever gets close to him, he pulls them to the dark and they never come back no matter how hard they try. Id watch out if i were you." The thrid girl said with a shudder.

The girls walked off into the school to their class. Amu looked at everyone with a confused face. Seems that they had the same face.

"Tadase did you know they called him 'the demon?' That doesnt sound like Ikuto to me." Amu said to him Tadase just shook his head.

"No i never heard of that but it does sound interesting. I think it is because his uniform is black. Its one of the 4 colors. There is red, gray, blue and black. And if we look around no one else is wearing black. Maybe thats why." Tadase said with a shrug. The first bell rang for people to get to their classes.

"Lets meet at lunch." Rima said as she ran off.

"Right!" Everyone else said as they ran into the building and to their classes.

**--class--**

Amu walked around untill she found her class. Inside she saw Ikuto Tsyukiyomi sitting in a desk with one open next to him. Amu scanned the room but the was the only one left. Amu took a breath and walked over and sat down in the desk. She got a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey. I didnt know you were in high school now Amu." Ikuto said to her. He then smiled.

"Means i can tourchure you more." Ikuto whispered in her ear making her shiver. Amu sighed as she looked out the window.

"Hey Amu. Meet me outside by the big tree near this side of the building i want to talk." Ikuto said as the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Alright no more talking ill be giving you, your scheduals and once you have them you can leave." the teacher told the class. He walked up and down the rows handing them their scheduals.

Amu took a quick glance at Ikuto's to find that they were in all the same classes. All of a sudden the bell rings and all the kids get up and walk out of class. Amu got up and looked at her schedual.

"Lets see here first i have..."

"Free period." Ikuto finished as he walked out of class and down the hall.

"Um yeah." Amu said confused when she remembered hey both have all the same classes. Amu walked out of the classroom and down the hall. She walked outside and walked around till she found the big tree Ikuto told her about. Then the bell rang for first period class.

"Great im late for class." Amu said as she began to walk when a hand caught her by the wrist.

"Free period means you dont have to go to class." Ikuto said as she pulled her into him giving her a hug.

"Its been a while." Ikuto told her as he sighed. "I told you something a while ago. Over the summer when we would rarly meet. I told you i liked you, well its true i do like you and i want you to be with me everyday of our lives." ikuto grabbed her hands.

"I love you Hinamori Amu." Amu gasped as he said it but then thought. '_i have spent more time with him and i have grown to like him more and more each day. so i guess i could say that i love him too._'

"I love you too Ikuto Tysukiyomi." Amu said back. Ikuto then pulled her in and kissed. After they broke apart it was time for second period.

"See you in class." Ikuto said to her as we walked off. Amu touched her lips and smiled.

**--lunch--**

Amu walked around untill she heard her name being called.

"Amu-chi over here!" Amu looked to find all the other guardians sitting at the table including Kukai. Amu sat down next to Rima and they began to talk when Ikuto walked by holding a book.

"I think this is yours." He said handing Amu the book and then walking off. Amu looked at the book and then opened it. Inside there was a note.

_Tonight you and me are going to a club._

_im going to show you a good time and after ill take you home._

_Tell your parents its a friends party._

_i love you_

_~Ikuto_

Amu smiled then looked at the other guardians. They were confused.

"It is my book thank god he found it or i would have been screwed. My parents would have surly grounded me." Amu said as they shrugged and went back to eatting. Amu sighed and got up.

"Im going to my next class." Amu grabbed her tray and threw it in the trash and headed for her next class when she ran into Ikuto in the hall heading to class too.

"Oh hi Ikuto." Amu said to him as she ran past him but she wasnt fast enough.

"Let me walk you to class." Ikuto said putting an arm around her and walking down to class.

**--end of school--**

Amu walked with the guardians untill they had to go their seperate ways. Amu ran home and into the house.

"Mama-san im going to a party at a friends house tonight! Ive got a date too!" Amu ran up the stairs into her room when papabursted threw the bathroom door.

"WHAT! MY AMU-CHAN HAS A DATE!?!?!!?" Papa-san cried out and then ran out of the bathroom.

"Im running away again!" Papa-san called out and ran out the door to the nieghbors house. Mama-san sighed.

Amu picked out a jean skirt and a black tanktop. she got changed and put on black shoes to go with what she was wearing when the doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Amu exclaimed as she ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Ikuto dressed in black with a white muscle shirt on under the black button-up.

"Cheese!" Mama-san said as she took a picture of them.

"Here." Ikuto said giving Amu a pair of school clothes that were in black. Amu smiled widly and took them and ran upstairs and put them on her bed. She ran back down and waved goodbye to mama-san and was off.

**--at the club--**

Ikuto and Amu walked into the club. The nightclub's atmoshpere was intense. Red strobe lights flashed through the room disorienting everyone but those who have been in the club for a while.

Bass-heavy music pounded from the speakers hidden somewhere in the shadowed ceiling. Mirrors covered all the walls as if it were an illusion. They walked threw the dance floor and to an open table. Amu sat down and Ikuto said to here.

"Ill be right back." Ikuto walked off in the direction of the bar. Amu sat there when a stranger came over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey there sexy how about you and me ditch this place and go to mine?" The guy got up and tried to pull Amu out of the table.

"No i dont want to! Ikuto help!" Amu screamed. The guy stopped pulling when he felt a tap on his should. The stranger turned around and saw Ikuto.

"You know the rules if its mine then its not yours." And ikuto punched the guy in the face.

"Go on get out of here!" Ikuto called to him. He sighed and sat down.

"here." Ikuto handed her a drink.

"Its not alcohol is it?' Amu asked sniffing it.

"No i got us both water." Ikuto said taking a sip. Amu took a sip and it tasted like nothing. She nodded. A while later Ikuto decided to take Amu home. When they arrived at Amu's house Ikuto kissed her and left.

Amu sighed and headed towards the woods. She climbed into a tree and relaxed. It was a few hours later when someone called to her.

"Amu what are you doind out this late i brought you home a while ago." Ikuto said to her.

"I couldnt sleep." Amu said, then she added. "You have been everywhere i go... are you stalking me? What about you what are you doing out this late?"

"Maybe i _am_ stalking you." Ikuto teased.

"Well then im flattered." Amu said back carefully climbing out of the tree and landing on the ground on her feet. Ikuto walked her back to her house and walked threw the door with her to make sure her parents know that she got home. Mama-san was still up.

"Why are you two back so late." Iktuo was about to speak when Amu stopped him.

"Ikuto brought me home hours ago but i wasnt tired so i ended up going into the woods and relaxing and then he found me and brought me back home and this time made sure i go in the house." Amu told her mama-san. Amu looked at her mama for a few minuets when she spoke.

"Okay that is fine as long as you got home safe and sound its fine with me." Mama-san said. Amu smiled and gave Ikuto a goodnight kiss. A flash went off.

"Got it!" Mama-san said as she waved goodnight and went up the stairs into her room. Amu blushed and Ikuto laughed.

"Okay well ill see you in school tomorrow. Bye, love you." Ikuto said as he kissed her once more.

"Love you." Amu said as she watched Ikuto walk out the door. Amu ran up the stairs and into her room and saw the clothes on her bed. She remebered what those girls had said earlier that day.

_"Look over there its Ikuto Tysukiyomi!" One said._

_"He is so hot i want to be his girlfriend!" Said the second._

_"No you dont trust me. People here call him 'the demon.' Reason is whoever gets close to him, he pulls them to the dark and they never come back no matter how hard they try. Id watch out if i were you." The thrid girl said with a shudder. _

Amu laughed.

"That couldnt be true." She said aloud. Amu then got undressed and put her nightgown on. She climbed into bed and dreamed about the day she had.

**Okay i started my new story and i think this one is going to be a very good one. I love the idea that ikuto is like the bad doy and Amu is at his mercy and is being changed. Poor Amu-chi....... this story is going to get very good and i cant wait for the good stuff to come! XD**


	2. The Dark Consumes the Light

**Okay well like is aid to you all i had to work to get these chapters up and i dont have school today so i am all set now!! hahaha okay well i wrote the next chapter... a bit longer than the first one i hope... anyway this one will be interesting... Please enjoy oxXAnimeXxo's new chapters of Demon in my View..... BTW i do not own Shugo Chara if i did...... well lets just say you will all have your own Ikuto Plushie that will talk to you!!! ;D**

**Chapter 2**

Darkness hides where we can see them and for all we know we could possibly be them. Nightmares come around and scare us into the dark. We sit and wait for someone to pull us out of the despert night that sofficates us in unconciousness. No one can help me out of this nightmare that keeps coming back to me, if only someone knew.... the light blinds me, the dark comforts me.... change me....

**-recap-**

_Amu ran up the stairs and into her room and saw the clothes on her bed. She remebered what those girls had said earlier that day._

_"Look over there its Ikuto Tysukiyomi!" One said._

_"He is so hot i want to be his girlfriend!" Said the second._

_"No you dont trust me. People here call him 'the demon.' Reason is whoever gets close to him, he pulls them to the dark and they never come back no matter how hard they try. Id watch out if i were you." The thrid girl said with a shudder. _

_Amu laughed._

_"That couldnt be true." She said aloud. Amu then got undressed and put her nightgown on. She climbed into bed and dreamed about the day she had._

**-endrecap-**

Amu woke up in the morning and yawned. She looked at the clock and noticed she had an hour before she had to go to school. Amu grabbed a pair of panties and a bra. She took the black uniform and went to the shower.

She undressed and turned the water on. She washed her hair and her body. After she was done she clipped on the bra and slide the paties on. Amu then put on the black uniform and blowdried her hair. As soon as she was done blowdrying her hair she walked out into her room and studied her figure in the mirror.

"Wow i look good in black." Amu said as she turned around a bit and looked at her figure good and close. Then the thought of those three gurls passed through her head once more.

_"Look over there its Ikuto Tysukiyomi!" One said._

_"He is so hot i want to be his girlfriend!" Said the second._

_"No you dont trust me. People here call him 'the demon.' Reason is whoever gets close to him, he pulls them to the dark and they never come back no matter how hard they try. Id watch out if i were you." The thrid girl said with a shudder. _

Amu laughed once more.

"i highly dought Ikuto is suppoedly called "the demon"..... just because h wears black dosent mean hes a devil." Amu laughed as she grabbed her bag and ran down the staris. She had about 10 minuets before she had to leave but she decided to go now. She looked around and saw that her parents were taking pictures of Ami.

"Look my little Ami-chan. I hope you stay little forever!" Papa-san said to her as he hugged her.

"No Ami want to be big! Ami want to be butiful like Amu-chan!" Ami said as she looked over to her sister in admiration.

"Nooo my Ami-chan!! Im running away!" papa-san said as he ran for the bathroom. Amu sighed as she opened the front door and left. As soon as she was a block away someone caught her arm. Amu was going to scream but as soon as she saw who it was she smiled. I was Ikuto.

"Good morning my love." He said to her with a smile. Ikuto took her hand and they walked to school together.

"might i say you look ravishing in black." Ikuto said with a purr. Amu giggled. They walked when a group of three girls walked past. It was the same three that had said those things about ikuto.

"Did you see that? Amu's dating "the demon.'"One girl said.

"You were right she is being drawn into the dark." The other girl said.

"I told you. She didnt listen and now no one can save her. She is in his grasps." The third girl said taking a look back then hurring on. Amu frowned a bit but then smiled. She looked at Ikutos face and his expression had changed.

it was still the same calm face that she had seen since the started going out. Except that night when the were at the club. A flashback came to her.

**-flashback-**

_"Ill be right back." Ikuto walked off in the direction of the bar. Amu sat there when a stranger came over to her and sat next to her._

_"Hey there sexy how about you and me ditch this place and go to mine?" The guy got up and tried to pull Amu out of the table._

_"No i dont want to! Ikuto help!" Amu screamed. The guy stopped pulling when he felt a tap on his should. The stranger turned around and saw Ikuto._

_"You know the rules if its mine then its not yours." And ikuto punched the guy in the face._

_"Go on get out of here!" Ikuto called to him. He sighed and sat down._

**-endflashback-**

Amu shurugged and saw that they were at the school already. Ikuto smiled at her and then walked to class with her. Amu thought...

_"wait i have classes with him... so i get to see him everyday.... i love this!" _Amu giggled to herself. They walked into the class and saw Tadase looking at them. His eyes were wide when he saw that Amu was wearing black instead of the normal bright colors and cool character clothes she wears.

"Hi tadase." Amu said with a confused look on her face. Tadase got up and walked out of class and didnt return.

"Hmm i wonder what up with him." Amu said to Ikuto. Ikuto shrugged.

**-after class-**

Amu and Ikuto walked down the hall heading towards their next class when tadase came out of no where and stopped them from continuing their walk.

"Ikuto do you mind if i talk to Amu-chan for a minute." Tadase said with a stern look on his face. Ikuto shrugged and gave Amu a quick kiss and headed off towards class. What Amu and Tadase didnt kno was he was right around the corner in earshot to hear what was going on.

"You wanted to talk Tadase?" Amu said as Tadase grabbed her hand hard.

"Why... why are you going out with him? He is nothing but trouble he isnt good for you."Tadase said to her holding onto her tight.

"Well what are you going to do about it." Amu said to him pulling her hand away.

Over the past few days Tadase said occasionaly wanted to throttle Ikuto for going after a small knowledgeable and stubern innocence as Amu and he had once of twice the throught of ramming a knife threw Ikutos skin but yet he could do it. But What tadase most often thought he had to urge to do excatly what he wanted to do right now.

"What do i want to do about it?" Tadase said with one step closer to Amu. Amu gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her forward to close the remaining inches between them. Before she could react he caughther lips with his own.

The kiss was strong but over quickly, and then he willed himself away from the large crowd that had watched. Amu stood stunned for a few minuets then leaded against a wall and tried to make sense of this world she was living in. The scene replayed in her mind frame by frame.

The stillness of waiting for Tadase to answer her question was mocking her in the still scilence that was being overtaken by the two. Finally the breif sensation on her lips and then it was gone. Amu didnt kno what to do or how to act when Ikuto came around the corner.

"So how was the conversation between you and the kiddy king Amu my love." Ikuto said with a purr. Ikuto had been standing there listening in scilence but when he heard no more his rage bottled up and then he cooled.

He had to do something about that kid but what can he do? If he were to do something about it the kiddy king would ertaintly get him suspeneded or worse expelled and he couldnt do that to his Amu.

"It was... was fine Ikuto." Amu said as she turned her back facing him. How could she tell him what just went on . She didnt want him to get mad at her or anything.

"Ikuto i-" But when she looked she found that he wasnt there anymore.

_"Maybe he saw what happened. Maybe he nis going to fix the problem."_ Amu thought to herself as she ran down the hall and outside where there was a croud of people already formed.

**-when ikuto left-**

Ikuto walked down the hall to an open window where he saw Tadase sitting by a tree. ikuto jumpped out the window and walked over to Tadase who looked up and jumpped to his feet about to sprint off. Ikuto cut him off and grabbed the colar of his shirt.

Ikuto stared him in the eyes his soft look turned to an evil death glare. Ikuto tossed Tadase up against the tree and watched him hit and fall to the ground. A small laugh escaped Ikutos lips. Soon a few kids saw what was going on.

Ikuto was kicking Tadase who layed on his side on teh ground by the tree. Soon more people came and more. ll were shouting 'fight' and many were placing bets, mostly on Ikuto.

Amu ran outside and ran throw the croud and saw Ikuto standing there his hands in fists and tadase on teh ground all beat up and bruised.

"Next time i see you touch my Amu i will take your arm and rip it off and stuff it down your troat do you go that?" Ikuto said as he kicked him once more and turned to find Amu standing there her eyes wide.

"So you did hear what was going on then." Amu said a chill going down her spine. Ikuto began walking to her and placed an arm around her waist and then kissed her deeply and passionatly.

"Yes i did hear because i knew he was up to something that involved you. And to all you guys standing here before me if you do anything to this girl. My love. I will hunt you down and kil you." Ikuto said as he picked Amu up and began to walk off towards his house.

**-after school-**

Amu sat on Ikutos bed and looked around. It wasnt like any normal boys room. The walls were painted all black and his bed was large and in a corner.

His curtains were black as well and all the light that was in there came from one little lamp that sat in one corner of his room. Ikuto turned and smiled at Amu who was sitting on his bed staring around at his room.

"yes i know its a little dark but i like it." He said to her and he turned back and then puleld out a rose from his sleve and turned back on one knee.

"For you my lady. A rose to show that you will be sweet and pure forever more. You are my girl and i will treat you like a princess." Ikuto said as he kissed Amu on the cheek then looked at the time. They had been at his house for 5 hours. It was already 6 and Amu had to be home soon.

**-at amus house-**

A dark figure jumpped through the window and onto Amus floor. It looked around and spotted her bed. The dark figure walked over and place a small white piece of paper on the bed then ran towards the window and was gone.

**-at ikuto's house-**

Amu stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait up im going to walk you home Amu." Ikuto said to her as they walked out of the house and started downt the long street. They walked for a long time when the light began to set and the shadows began to grow.

Amu walked closer to Ikuto as the dark engulfed them. Amu looked around and saw that there was nothing but teh darkness that over flowed with mixed emotins. Sadness, rage, destruction. Amu felt all these things from the darkness around them. Ikuto put his arm around Amu to hold her closer to him. Amu and Ikuto walked until they got to Amu's house.

"Goodnight ill be here in the morning waiting to pick you up for school." Ikuto leaned over and kissed Amu.

"okay." She said as she walked into her house and ran upstairs. Amu walked into her room and fell onto her bed when she saw a white peice of paper float up and fall onto the floor. Amu got up and look at it with a look of fear on her face.

The note read....  
_All in due time._

_just wait._

_ill be waiting for you._

**Whoa... Tadase whats going on now??? dddaaammmnmnnn. i have to say that was a pretty longer chapter. I hope i can make the next one as good as this one and ill be sure to hurry up and update this one tahts for sure!! Rate and Review and maybe just maybe..... okay i will.... IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS THAT WOULD LIKE TO BE ANSWERED JUST LET ME KNO!!! ILL ANSWER THEM!!!**


	3. Tracking the Pain

**Hello everyone!! did ya miss me! yes i kno it has been a wicked long time since ive upload a new chapter but i promise this one will leave you in sooo much confusion and suspense that you will DIE to read the next chapter..... spoiler!!!**

**"Amu you have no where to go and no where to hide. I own you" Tadase said kissing Amu pinning her arms above her head and using his other hand to undo her shirt.**

**And thats all the spoiler you getting so mwahaha**

**Please enjoy oxXAnimeXxo's new chapter of "Demon in my View"..............BTW I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA if i did all my stories would be movies**

**Chapter 3**

-**flashback-**

_Amu stood up and walked towards the door._

_"Wait up im going to walk you home Amu." Ikuto said to her as they walked out of the house and started downt the long street. They walked for a long time when the light began to set and the shadows began to grow. _

_Amu walked closer to Ikuto as the dark engulfed them. Amu looked around and saw that there was nothing but teh darkness that over flowed with mixe__d emotins. Sadness, rage, destruction._

_Amu felt all these things from the darkness around them. Ikuto put his arm around Amu to hold her closer to him. Amu and Ikuto walked until they got to Amu's house._

_"Goodnight ill be here in the morning waiting to pick you up for school." Ikuto leaned over and kissed Amu._

_"okay." She said as she walked into her house and ran upstairs. Amu walked into her room and fell onto her bed when she saw a white peice of paper float up and fall onto the floor. Amu got up and look at it with a look of fear on her face._

_The note read....  
_

_All in due time._

_just wait._

_ill be waiting for you_

**-end flashback-**

Amu didnt sleep that night. She turned off her alarm and walked into the bathroom and looked at her face. She was pale and her eyes were round and wide from no sleep. She went back out into her room and got her clothes for school today. She turned on her shower and stripped down to nothing. She started to take a nice cold shower.

**-in amu's room-**

A strange shadow jumpped into Amu's room and left a small black braclet on the bed and then it jumpped back out teh window and went running down the street leaving a piece of paper behind to go with the braclet.

**-in the shower-**

Amu washed her hair and clean up in the cold water. She then got out and went into her room and picked out a black lacy bra and black panties to go with her school uniform. She went back into the bathroom and put on her bra hooking it in the back and then she slipped on her panties.

Over that she threw on her black skirt and then the top that went with it. After buttoning every button and blowdrying her hair she went out to her room and she noticed the paper on her bed with the braclet. She picked up the paper and read it over.

_Good morning Amu,_

_i went out and bought you a braclet._

_dont let anyone see it not even me._

_i want it to for only your eyes._

_please never take it off._

_Ikuto_

Amu giggled and she put the braclet on and then she rolled her sleeve down so no one could see it. What she didnt know was that her braclet was actually a stylish tracking device, and that the note wasnt really from Ikuto.

Amu ran down her stairs grabbed her bag and was off for school in a moment. She was walking to school when she met up with Tadase who was walking with his head down.

"Good morning Amu." He said as he turned his head towards her to show the bruises and scars Ikuto left on him.

"Oh wow Tadase im sorry Ikuto did that to you. Ill teach him a thing or two about messing with my friends." Amu said to Tadase as she put a hand on his shoulder. What Amu didnt know was that Ikuto was walking right behind them watching them with anger burning in his eyes. Amu put her arm around Tadase to help him walk better and Tadase gladly took the help.

Tadase put his head back down and looked back towards Ikuto and he gave him an evil smile. Ikuto was about to jump in when Amu turned around to look. Ikuto quickly jumpped into the allyway he was near and hide. Amu shrugged and kept walking with Tadase helping him to his class.

**-at school-**

After Amu walked Tadase to his class she began to her class which was free period. Amu decided she would go outside by the big tree in the middle and just relax and see it she could catch up on some sleep. Amu walked out to the tree and she sat down leaning against it. She was about to fall asleep when Ikuto walked in front of her and blocked the sun from her eyes.

"Oh Ikuto how are you. I didnt see you this morning." Amu said standing up. All of a sudden...

SMACK!

Amu was back on the ground holding the side of her face where the palm of Ikuto had struck her.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH TADASE! I SAW YOU!" Ikuto screamed at her as he picked her up by the throat and slapped her so hard it sent her across the grass. When she tried to get up he just kicked her down.

Amu cried out saying she wanst doing anything just helping him but he would hear it. Ikuto was about to kick her again when two of his freinds came running in and grabbed his arms and slamed him against the tree pinning him down.

"YOU WHORE! ILL GET YOU! DONT WORRY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ikuto screamed at her. Amu got up shaking slightly but she screamed out at him.

"YOU DONT GET IT YOU BASTARD! I WAS HELPING HIM! HE IS MY FRIEND! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME1 I LOVED YOU! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Tears were streaming down her face. Amu look like she was a tough chick. Her skirt was all ripped at the bottom and her sleeves got torn off and it showed the braclet.

Her right eye was bruise and her lip was cut open. She had dirt all over her. Ikuto stopped screaming and calmed down relising what he had done. He looked at her wrist and saw the braclet.

"_A tracking device?" _Ikuto thought to himself as he looked at it.

"Amu-" Ikuto was cut off as she turned and ran the tears flowing down her face. Ikuto sank down to his knees. His friends let him go and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What have i done?" He said looking at his hands that struck the face of Amu. Ikuto got up and began running after Amu.

**-with Amu-**

Amu ran and ran until she was in the middle of the woods. It was dark and it was raining and Amu was sore all over from Ikuto.

"Stupid Ikuto! I hate him! I should have listen to those girls! 'The Demon' is damn right!" Amu began yelling about Ikuto when she noticed that he braclet was blinking red.

"Huh? Thats weird i wonder-" She was cut off when a bunch of men in black surrounded her one grabbed her arm and another grabbed her other arm. She was held down in that one spot as a figure began walking towards them. Amu gasped when she was who it was. It was Tadase.

"Did you like my little fake note Amu? It Helped me out a great deal, but it didnt help you at all. Oh you poor thing youre all cut up and bruised." Tadase said as he walked forward and ran a hand down Amu's face. She flinched with the feel of it.

"Dont worry it wont be long before your mine." Tadase said as he waved his hand and the men picked amu up. Around teh corner came a white van. The back door opened and tehn tossed Amu in it and all the men got in the van.

Ikuto came running around from the other side of the woods he saw Tadase get into the van and with a smirk shut the door and the van was off. Ikuto stopped and fell onto the ground and screamed out in the rain.

"I WILL get you back Amu... i promise..."

**How you guys feeling? I would be mad at me because Ikuto abused Amu.... but there will be a reason and it will make ikuto cry when he hears it...**

**Okay well i promise that sooner and not later i will have the next chapter ready for you by the time of next weekend i hope**

**R&R please! **


End file.
